


The demon of namimori

by Rowenaaa



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Kyoya doesn’t care, he’s ridiculously overpowered, like he seriously just doesn’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: Little drabbles following Hibari Kyoyas life.





	The demon of namimori

Hibari Kyoya came out of his mother at 6:56 am. The date is unimportant at least to him. According to his father Kyoya came out clawing through and tearing his mother. 

If his father was to be believed he was the reason he died. Not because she had chosen to end her life, or because she was mentally ill and could not take care of herself much less a child. No it was poor baby Kyoyas fault that his mother was unsuitable. 

And thus Kyoya quickly learned who was deemed a “herbivore” or a “carnivore”. His parents were herbivores for the innate weakness and mental insecurity. He was a carnivore because unlike his parents he would not bow to his own mental problems.

Hibari was young and impressionable and his parents strained and horrible. His mother lived for the first six months of life before she tragically took her life in an apparent suicide. (Kyoya always suspected his father took her life, in shame that he married such a women). 

He had no memory of her, only faded pictures of a women with a crooked smile and shaken look. In every photo she looked to be in a constant state of fear and paranoia. Kyoya always secretly wondered if it was his father who made her like that.

At his mothers funeral was the first time he met his only uncle Fon. Fon was a strange one, small and delicate looking. But even at a young age he could see the storm raging in the delicate looking smile. 

His father looked on disappointment shining through as his only son took a quick interest in his brother. 

Kyoya did not like him.


End file.
